Ed's nightmares
by Mird
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Heart

Eds Nightmares

A collection of miserable/horrible dreams for Ed. They're all very short, but whatever. I'll update more often than with my other stories, since i already have a lot written for this. Here's the first one.

Nightmare number one

Heart

Ed looked down at his right hand, realizing that it was made of flesh and blood again. He was astonished at first, but then his face broke into a huge grin. He had his body back! _Does this mean Al is back, too?_ He looked around the huge white space that he was in and called out his brother's name.

"I'm over here." Al's voice came from behind. Ed twirled around, but his smile faltered as he came face to face with not a grinning human boy, but an emotionless suit of armor.

"W-what?" Ed asked. He stumbled backwards from shock. "How come I'm back to normal...But you aren't?" He stared at his brother, deeply confused and afraid.

"Don't worry about me, brother. I'm happy for you! You finally got your arm and leg back! Just enjoy it. Forget about me."

"Al, you know I can't do that! Isn't there some way to return you to normal, too? Please, tell me! I'll do anything!" Ed pleaded desperately.

"Well...There is one thing that is equal to me regaining my body. But I'm not sure if you're willing to pay the price..."

"Of course I am! I'll do anything to get you back, Al! What's the price?"

"Your heart." Before Ed could make another sound, Al's metal hand plunged into his chest and pulled out his brother's still beating heart, blood staining the pure white that surrounded them. Ed fell backwards, stunned by what had just happened. The last thing he saw before the world faded away into black was his brother, in the flesh, greedily devouring his heart.


	2. Quitters Never Win

I don't like this one much...It wasn't very fun to write, and it didn't turn out like I wanted it too, either. I might rewrite it someday. (PS- If anything in this story doesn't make sense, remember that all this is happening in Ed's dreams. Dreams never make sense.)

Nightmare number two

Quitters Never Win

Ed quit the military. He couldn't take it anymore; knowing that at any moment he might have to kill someone just to follow orders. He might even have to kill Al, the person dearest to him if he was told. So he resigned, and to his surprise, Al took over the position of Full Metal Alchemist.

Al never forgave Ed for quitting the military; for giving up on his dream to return them to normal. So instead of standing with Ed and helping him find a different way to research the stone, he abandoned him.

Ed tried to stay with Winry, but she wouldn't let him in to escape from the rain that poured down outside. She didn't even let him in to repair his automail when it was broken, so soon it was damaged beyond repair. He spent his days sitting in an abandoned alley in Central, unable to move farther than a few feet without difficulty. He hadn't eaten in weeks, but he didn't die. His nightmare wouldn't allow him to escape the torture that easily.

One day Al came by the alley. Ed looked up at his brother, with strange desperation in his eyes that was never there before. Al snorted and kicked him in the stomach.

"That's what you get for giving up. You'll never get back what you lost and neither will I, and it's your fault. So stay here, all alone, until the world ends. Then I'll come and kill you; I'm the only one who can."

* * *

Bleargh. I hate this one...Number three is my personal favorite right now. I can't wait to add it. :D


	3. Boyfriend Part One

I kind of want to space out the time between updates a little more so I don't run out of chapters (I'm working on number six right now) but I REALLY wanted to add this one. I luv it!!!!! It was so fun to write, and I know that some other people might not like it as much as me, but whatever!!!! Not everyone loves Mr. Hughes's daughter as much as he does, but does that stop him from shoving pictures of her in front of their faces?

WARNING: There is Royed in this chapter (one sided) but that's because this is a story about Ed's WORST FREAKING _NIGHTMARES_. I hate that pairing normally, but this was really fun. ^__^ Sorry to Royed fans for turning the pairing into a joke but, let's face it: IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN. They're both straight. If Roy were gay, why would he have so many dates? With girls? And if Ed were gay, then why is Winry in the series at all?

I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy chapter three!

Nightmare Number Three

Boyfriend

Ed walked into Roy Mustang's office to turn in the report for his latest mission, expecting the usual sarcasm. But when he walked inside, the Colonel had an unusual expression on his face.

"Fullmetal, please sit down." He said in a far-off voice. A very confused Ed sat down in the chair opposite of his superior's.

"This is going to be hard to tell you...I hope you don't take it to hard...It may come as a shock..."

"Cut the crap!" Ed said, sounding very pissed off indeed. "I don't have time for this! What's wrong? Is someone hurt? Is Al broken? Did Winry get...A boyfriend?!?!?!" He said the last phrase with horror leaking from his voice. "Please say Winry didn't get a boyfriend! I'll murder him and toss his body in the garbage disposal!"

"None of the above." Said Mustang. "Edward, for the longest time, I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this. You see, I'm in love with you."

Ed stared at him for a full thirty seconds before he burst out laughing. "That's a good one! Is it April fools day? Or are you just celebrating early?"

Mustang looked at him, hurt. "I'm not kidding. I love everything about you; Your beautiful golden eyes, your weirdly long hair, every scar looks right to me. I can't find anything I don't like about you. I don't care about your height issues-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!?!"

"-Or your tendency to freak out at anyone who calls you short. I love you."

Ed stared at him, at loss for words. He walked over to the wall next to the door and hit his head against it in between words. "Please-" SMACK "Say-" SMACK "That-" SMACK "This-" SMACK "Is-" SMACK "Just-" SMACK "A dream." He looked up at Mustang, rubbing his head.

"To me it's a dream." He cooed, walking over to him. "To me, it's the best dream of my life. And the best part is-" He pulled Ed into a hug and whispered in his ear. "It's real."

In a panic, Ed kneed him in the place that hurts, then ran out of the office screaming bloody murder.

The End


	4. Boyfriend Part Two

Okay, I made a second part!!!! Thank you very much to mrawgirl09!!!!! This was very fun to write, although if it wasn't a nightmare (Aka, if it was actually HAPPENING) I'd murder the author with a chainsaw. One-sided, fake Royed is really fun to write. XD

Although, I couldn't help but feel bad for Ed after writing this…

Nightmare Number 4

Boyfriend, Part Two

Edward ran as fast as he could out of headquarters and through the streets of Central City, not stopping until he reached the hotel where he and Al were staying. He rushed up the stairs and pounded on the door of their locked room, breathing deeply.

"Al, let me in! You'll never believe what just happened to me!" Ed kept knocking for a bit, but his brother didn't answer. He searched his pocket for the room key for a full minute before realizing it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" A pleased voice came from a foot away from him. Ed slowly turned his head and looked up, in horror, at none other than Colonel Roy Mustang. He screamed and tried to run again, but Roy grabbed him and pulled him closer to himself, holding one hand over the younger man's mouth.

"Don't try to run. You have nowhere to go." A muffled yell came from Ed's mouth and he struggled against Roy's arm. Roy leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "There's going to plenty more kisses, my dear Edward."

Ed clawed desperately at his arm, trying to free himself. Frightened tears spilled down his face and he kicked Roy uselessly in the shins. Roy lifted the still-screaming Edward off the ground and carried him into the nearest hotel room, still restraining him. His arms were pinned behind his back and his mouth was clamped shut by a strong hand. Roy muttered one last sentence under his breath before backing into the room with a very frightened Ed in his arms.

"You really thought you could get away?"

The door closed with a click and for the rest of the night, the only sound that came from that room was Edward's screaming.

* * *

This chapter was a little more…nightmarish than the last one. (…)

You can come up with your own idea of what happened in the hotel room, because I' not going to write it in a T-rated fic.

Everyone, please keep in mind that both this chapter and the last one Are. Just. Jokes.

Hey, did you know that if you write the word therapist and put a space between the e and the r, it spells-


	5. Contract

Nightmare Number Five

Contract

Ed sat in the little black chair in front of the empty desk feeling just the smallest bit claustrophobic. He looked around the tiny office that had only one window, which was left closed so that the flames of hell wouldn't light the piles of paperwork that sat inside on fire.

There were clocks all around him, each ticking at slightly different pitches. It was very unnerving.

He shivered and sweated; it felt like how a mint tastes. Freezing cold and burning hot at the same time.

_Yeah._ He thought. _This really is hell. _He sighed and jumped as the door opened with a loud bang. The Devil walked into the room with an air of superiority.

"Hello." He said in a bored tone of voice. "So, are you one of the many people who want to sell me their souls, for whatever reason?"

Ed nodded. "I heard that you'll pay anything for a soul; although only the most desperate people seek you for their trades."

"Yes. Only the desperate. So I take it that you're desperate as well?" Ed didn't answer. "Well, so many people want me to pay them something for their souls. I only take worthy ones now. I'll have to see what yours is like...." With a single swift movement, he reached down Ed's throat, nearly choking him. He removed his hand, leaving Ed coughing on the ground, and examined a bright red flame in his hand.

"You've killed." He said coldly. Ed didn't speak. The Devil grinned. "I like it. Your soul has been tortured before; it'll be fun to play with it some more for the rest of eternity. If you're still willing to make the deal, then I have the papers all ready for signing."

"I'll sign." Said Ed, still coughing slightly. He took a bloodstained pen that was lying on the desk and began to sign his name at the bottom of the contract. "You promise to give me what I asked for, right?" He asked. "My brother's body?"

"Of course." The Devil said soothingly. Ed finished signing his name and handed the contract to the Devil, who grinned. "But of course you've heard, I never keep my promises." Ed realized with a jolt what he'd just done. He'd signed away his soul for nothing; now Al had no body, no home, no family, and it was all his fault.

_I, __Edward Elric__, give The Devil complete and total possession of my soul_

_

* * *

_

This was really fun to write!!! Have you ever thought about what Hell is like? Or the devils office? (That was...interesting to think about.)

By the way, if you have any ideas for nightares, PLEASE tell me because I' running out of inspiration. Fast. I've written up to chapter seven, but I'd like to have some more chapters ready to put on the site.


	6. Audience

Have you ever had the feeling that someone's watching you, and laughing whenever you make a mistake or get hurt? Or have you ever had PROOF that it was happening?

My friend fell down the stairs once. I would have helped her, but I couldn't move because I was laughing too hard. So if you're reading this (which you probably are…) just know:

_**I'M SORRY!!!!!!**_

On with the story!

Nightmare Number Six

Audience

He stood there on the stage looking just like he did four years previous; whole, unharmed, and innocent. Rows and rows of seats stretched out before him, each and every chair filled. The theater was packed with people, all talking and laughing as they waited for the show to start.

_I'm the show, aren't I?_ Ed realized. _What am I supposed to do? No one told me what I have to do!_ The lights dimmed and he stood perfectly still, listening to the deafening sound of silence. He stared at the audience, wide-eyed and nervous. _WHAT DO I DO?!?!_ He thought frantically.

He didn't have to do anything; the show began on its own.

Carnival-style music began to play in the background, supposedly for setting the scene, although the cheerful tune didn't fit what was happening to him onstage at all.

His left leg faded away and he shrieked in pain. Blood pooled on the shining surface of the stage and dripped onto the polished wooden floor. The audience grinned and chuckled a bit.

Not long after his first injury, his right arm disappeared too. He screamed again at the sudden stabbing pain, then fell to the floor with a thud, breathing deeply. The music got louder, and the audience laughed. He stared at them, shocked and confused. _How is this funny? What if I DIE? Will they help me? Or just keep laughing..._

Scars appeared on his body rapidly, from every fight that he'd ever been in. They covered his chest and his remaining arm and leg, staining the floor with more red. The audience laughed even harder than before. Some laughed so hard that tears ran down their faces. Ed glared at them and struggled to keep his eyes open.

A new, and last, injury was added; there was a stabbing pain in his chest as blood spurted from where his heart was. He coughed and rolled over, gasping for breath. His eyes closed and he lost consciousness, dying to the sound of the audience's excited laughter.

* * *

Again, if you have any ideas for nightmares, they will be greatly appreciated! Also, if you can think of any Would You Rather questions that would be really hard for Ed to answer, that would also be appreciated!


	7. Dog

This entire chapter is really just one big simile that ALMOST works. It's based on the phrase "Dog of the Military". (Of course)

Nightmare Number 7

Dog

Ed stood in Roy Mustang's office with a leash around his neck. The other end was in his superior's hand. "Come on, Edward." He said. "We're going for a walk." Ed followed Roy obediently out the door into the bright afternoon sunlight. The walked to the park where Roy picked up a stick and threw it as far as he could. "Fetch." He told Edward, who obeyed. They did this multiple times, this meaningless and repetitive task. Edward kept going, waiting for something more to happen, to pick up more than a stick. But that time never came, and eventually they left the park.

They kept walking, although neither of them was sure of their ending destination. Ed saw a squirrel running up a tree and began to chase it. He almost caught it, but there was a sharp tug on the leash and he fell back.

"We're just going for a walk, Edward. Don't chase the squirrels." Ed walked reluctantly back to his owner. They kept walking until they passed another dog, growling at them from a dark alley.

"Do your job, Edward." Said Mustang. "You're a lucky dog; you don't even have to kill. Just wound him so we can take him to the pound." He untied the leash from Ed's throat and let him chase after the dog.

Edward caught the other dog and sank his teeth into the soft, brown fur. The sharp, bitter taste of blood filled his mouth as the dog howled. He felt remorseful, but he was obeying his master. He had to.

When the job was complete, he sat on the blood-soaked ground and stared at the wounded, panting dog. Normally, he would be enjoying every second of freedom that he had, but he didn't move. He couldn't. Not after seeing what he had down, all on orders from his master.

He felt a hand pat his head and the leash slip around his neck once again.

"Good boy." Said Mustang. "Now let's keep walking." Edward got up and followed, like he had done so many times before. Maybe he'd go somewhere new this time; or maybe he'd take off his leash for good.

* * *

Yet again I ask, PLEASE give me ideas for future nightmares. Don't misunderstand me; I have enough ideas for about twelve more chapters. But I don't really intend on ending this any time soon.

Also, if someone could give me some information on Pride Ed fro the bbi ending, it would be greatly appreciated because someone suggested that I write about that and I don't know many details…

Would you rather questions that would be hard for Ed to answer are useful too. And if anyone has any ideas for a nightmare about milk, I'd like it very much for you to tell me. I have a few ideas, but not many. Thanks. :D


	8. Funeral

Nightmare Number 8

Funeral

He stood behind rows and rows of people. He had a slight feeling of deja vu, as if this had happened before. The sky was filled with dark gray clouds that matched the feeling in the air. Near the front he saw Al and Winry standing next to each other. He had no idea what was going on, and they seemed as good of people as any to ask.

But when he got closer, he realized that something was wrong. Al wasn't moving; he just stared at the ground with the same expressionless face as always. Winry looked straight ahead, her face covered in tears.

_Why is she crying?_ He wondered as he got closer. He stopped right in front of her face and looked into her eyes.

"Hey." He said. "Stop crying. Or keep crying if you want, but tell me why." She didn't answer. She didn't even seem to notice him. He waved his metal hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anyone home?" He asked. She didn't blink. "Snap out of it!" He said angrily. "What the hell IS this?!"

He kept talking to her, but eventually got fed up and turned to his brother instead.

"Hey Al, do you have any idea what's wrong with Winry?" He asked, sounding annoyed. Al didn't speak. "Um...Al?" Ed said. "Are you okay?" Still no reply. Ed bit his lip. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly. "Why aren't you answering?" His voice rose slightly in panic. "Al!" He tried to bang on Al's armor with his right fist, but instead of the echoing sound of metal on metal, there was only silence. His hand went right through, like it wasn't even there.

Confused, he followed his brother's gaze to something behind him and gasped.

It was his own grave. He was attending his funeral. His legs shook and he nearly fell over.

"Th-this can't be happening!" He told himself. "I'm not dead! I'M NOT DEAD!" He turned around and ran into the thick crowd behind him. He rushed over to the first person he could find; Major Armstrong.

"Call off the funeral!" He shouted. "I'm not dead!" His shouts weren't heard. In a panic, he rushed over to Mustang who was trying hard not to move.

"Colonel Bastard! What the hell is going on?! This had better not be some kind of joke! Because it's not funny!" Mustang didn't even twitch. Ed, his whole apparently non-existent body shaking, raised his left hand and slapped his superior across the cheek. His hand went right through the other man's face. He screamed in frustration and ran up to the front of the crowd

He climbed up on top of his grave and yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"I. AM. NOT. DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. No one heard him. He looked down at the hole in front of the grave in surprise; his body was there. _Is that what I look like? _was the first thought that crossed his mind. _So I really am dead?_ was the second one.

Suddenly, he felt inexplicably drawn to the body that was no doubt his; after all, body and soul aren't meant to be separated.

He gave in. Accepted that he was dead. He dropped to the bottom of the hole and lay down on top of his body. His soul slid easily into it, and everything went black.

* * *

It would be scary for anyone to dream of their own funeral, don't you think?

As usual, reviews and ideas are appreciated. :D


	9. Repossessed

I don't really like this one…it seems a little too basic. But I _really _wanted to write it. I got the idea from a book called _Repossessed _by A.M. Jenkins (That's also where I got the title.) I just finished it five minutes ago. It's about a devil that gets sick of torturing the damned (apparently, that's a pretty boring job.) so he comes to Earth and steals the body of this guy named Shaun. There are some random things he wants to do, like blowing his nose, eating cookies, sinning and something that I probably shouldn't mention in a T rated fic. It's a really good book. :D

Nightmare Number Nine

Repossessed

Edward was walking down the street to the library. It was a nice day; average temperature with only a few clouds blocking the light blue sky. He was surprised that the sun leaking through the window hadn't woken him up earlier. It wasn't until noon that he saw the note that his brother had left for him, telling him that he was at the library.

He was nearly at his destination when he stopped walking. Someone had caught his eye.

_He looks like me..._ He thought, looking at the boy. _But his hair is a little darker...Weird._ He had almost dismissed the boy as a random coincidence, but that was before he was noticed.

"Ah!" Said the boy, walking over to him. "You're Edward Elric!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I am." Said Ed, feeling awkward. "So, what's your name?" He asked, trying to be polite.

The boy laughed. It was a cheerful laugh that Ed was sure he had heard before. "What a silly question! I'm Alphonse Elric." The boy grinned.

Ed stared at him for a full minute, taking in the words that had just escaped his mouth. "...You aren't my brother." He said decidedly. The boy's smile faltered.

"What makes you say that?" He asked. His voice sounded the same, but his eyes changed. They were angrier

Ed shook his head. "I don't know how. I just know. You aren't Al."

The boy stared at him, then grinned again. "Ha! You're a smart kid! You're right; I'm not your brother. He's over there." The boy pointed at a suit of armor that lay, crumpled limply, in a corner. A feeling of horror spread through Ed's body.

"...What did you do to him?!" He whispered. There was a lump in his throat.

"I killed him." Said the boy simply.

"Who are you?" Ed asked, his voice emotionless.

"I am Truth." The boy grinned, using Al's mouth. "I've been waiting to use this body that I stole from him. I was planning on slipping into his life, becoming him. There's so much I want to do, after all. Simple things that people take for granted; Wash my hands. Sneeze. But mostly, I want to SIN." His smile grew bigger, as did Ed's feeling of horror. "I was hoping that you wouldn't realize who I am. Or who I'm not, I should say. You've ruined everything. Oh well. One more death won't really matter in the grand scheme of things."

Ed felt a stabbing pain in his chest as Truth, in his brother's body, shot him in the heart.


	10. Rust

I got the idea for this one from the book _Robot Dreams_ by Sara Varon. It's about a dog (It's a picture book, so most of the characters are animals) who builds a robot (A very cute robot that is basically human; if it wasn't a really cute picture book, that would seriously scare me.) and they go to the beach and the robot rusts and the dog…  
Leaves him there. And then all these horrible things happen to the robot and the dog tries to forget and replace him. It's a sad (but good) book.

Nightmare Number Ten

Rust

"Hurry up, Ed!" Winry called. "If we aren't fast enough it'll be too crowded to put down our towels."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." He replied, rolling his eyes. "Why're you so excited about going to the beach, anyways?"

"Because we've never gone before!" She exclaimed. "The closest place we've ever been to a beach was swimming in the river all those years ago." She grinned and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" The two of them ran, hand in hand, toward the beach where they set up their towels along the waterline.

After nearly an hour of splashing around in the water of Central lake, they relaxed in the sun on their separate towels. Ed fell asleep, and didn't wake up for hours.

When he finally opened his eyes, the sky was dark. He yawned.

"It's time to go, Ed." Winry said. She reached out a hand for him to take. When he moved there was a loud creak that startled both of them.

"What was that?" He asked. She stared at him for a few moments before smiling sadly.

"You're rusting." She said simply. "I'm sorry Ed; your time is over. Rusted metal is as good as garbage. I'll have to leave you here. Good bye."

"What?" He asked, stunned. Winry turned around and began walking away. "Wait! Winry, where are you going? I'm still here! WINRY!" She looked as if she hadn't heard him. He tried to get up, but his left leg and right arm couldn't move, let alone support his weight. He fell down onto his towel.

"Winry!" He cried out again. "Winry, what's going on? Help me! I can't move!" But it was too late; she was already gone. She had left him all alone, staring up at the same small piece of an endless sky forever.

* * *

I wrote a one-shot called Flirt and if anyone has the time, I'd really appreciate it if you read it. Okay? Okay. Thanks.


	11. Something New

Okay, sorry in advance for this chapter. It's similar to the boyfriend chapters, meaning they are comic relief. So yeah. T'was fun to write. :D

Nightmare Number eleven

Something different

Ed walked into Roy Mustang's office, oblivious to the weird looks he was getting. He clutched his report from his latest mission in his hand and looked straight ahead, his mind off thinking of things elsewhere.

Havoc raised an eyebrow at him as he passed. Falman's eyes grew wide, Fuery looked away and tried to act as if he hadn't seen anything, and Breda laughed quietly. Ed gave them each a confused look, but nothing more.

He slapped his report down on Roy's desk wordlessly. Roy looked up calmly, then did a double-take.

"Uh...Fullmetal..." He said giving Ed a strange look. "You're looking rather..." A cleared his throat. "Well, let's just say, different, today."

Ed crossed his arms and glared at him. "Meaning?" His own voice shocked him.

"You're sounding different, too." Roy added as an afterthought. "Riza, what do you make of this?" He pointed at Ed, who was beginning to get rather pissed off.

"Oh my." Riza said raising her eyebrows. She stared at him for a long moment. "Well, this is a problem."

"What?" asked Ed, feeling slightly panicked. "What's a problem?"

"It seems you have a bad case of iaeeb823bviesg." Riza said simply.

"What's that?" Ed asked nervously. "And how the hell do you pronounce it?"

"It's a medical term. It's the name of a horrible epidemic that's been going around. And it seems that you've caught it."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ed, panicking even more. "What are the symptoms?"

"You're turning into a girl." She said matter-of-factly before walking away to get some more paperwork for Roy.

Ed stayed silent from shock for a full thirty seconds before what she had said to register in his brain. Her brain.

"WHAT. THE. HELL?!?!??!?!" He screamed, his voice higher than before. He looked down at himself and realized that she hadn't been lying. "T-this can't be happening! Al! ALLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!"

She ran through the door screaming her brother's name at the top of her lungs. She ran until she saw him, which was right outside the library, three blocks away from where she just was.

"What's wrong, big brother?" Al asked. Oh the irony.

"I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER!!!" Ed yelled, nearly crying. "HELP MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

"What do you mean you aren't my brother?" Al asked, confusion obvious in his voice.

"I'M YOUR SISTER. YOUR FUCKING SISTER!!!!!!!!"

Al sighed and silently shook his head. "Ed, get yourself a bra."


	12. Suicide

Sorry I haven't updated in a while…I've had severe writers block lately. Actually, the only reason I wrote this was because I've been home from school sick for the past two days. Which is actually kind of good, since I had about five tests this week, none of which I studied for. (…)

This nightmare is written from Ed's point of view. By the way, he knows he's dreaming (not that that makes it any less scary for him) which actually does happen sometimes. I've had a few dreams where I know that I'm dreaming. I spent the whole dream trying to wake myself up, because I don't really like dreaming, even if it's a good dream. The only dream I've ever had that I actually like was the one where I got blamed for paintballing someone's car, Naruto went to obedience school for dogs and Ed and Al were OBSESSED with oreos. XD

Nightmare Number Twelve

Suicide

I stood in the pure white room, looking around into nothingness. I didn't know where I was or why I was there, but dreams are often like that.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a boy appeared. He had long blond hair worn in a braid and was wearing black clothes and a red jacket. He was an exact mirror image of myself.

The other Ed smiled at me; a real smile, the one that I usually reserved for when I was truly happy, which wasn't very often. He reached into his pocket and withdrew my watch. The chain shimmered and sparkled in the light; where the light was coming from, I couldn't say.

All of a sudden, with no warning at all, he lifted the chain of the watch up higher, wrapped it around his neck and pulled. My eyes widened as he coughed and choked before finally falling to the ground, not breathing. He was still smiling.

I blinked and looked at the place where he had been, confused. It was once again a pure expanse of nothingness; the only sign that the other Edward had ever been there was the very faint red bloodstain that adorned the otherwise perfect white floor.

When I looked up, another Edward was standing there, grinning just as happily as the first one. I had to admit, I was really confused. _What's going on, anyways?_

This Edward didn't reach for the pocketwatch; he simply clapped his hands, transforming his automail arm into a blade which he drove through his own heart. Or my heart. It was hard to tell.

I was shaking; this wasn't right. I watched as yet more Edwards appeared, demonstrating all different ways to kill myself.

Stealing Hawkeye's gun. Jumping off the roof of the library. Knives, daggers, swords- I could make any of them easily. It went on for what felt like an eternity, watching every one of them drop to the ground, each spilling a little more of my blood onto the floor.

Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped to my knees, shaking. I was scared. Who wouldn't be?

I had never even considered suicide before, but now I was thinking-

Maybe it won't be that bad.


	13. Reverse

Nightmare Number Thirteen

Reverse

I looked around; I felt empty. And big. I had never, EVER, felt this big.

It was dark, but I could still see. At my feet was a growing pool of blood. I was confused; who's blood was it? _I_ wasn't bleeding...I looked closer around the red puddle and gasped.

It was Alphonse. He was barely conscious, bleeding heavily from the right shoulder and left knee where his limbs should have been.

I was filled with a feeling of dread. I scooped him up into my arms, not bothering to wonder why I was so big any more.

I couldn't even feel his weight as I ran next door to the Rockbell house and burst through the door.

"Please!" I screamed, my voice straining, but my throat not hurting. "Please, help my brother!"

* * *

I was empty. I was nothing more than a suit of armor. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't feel, I couldn't cry. All I could do was watch; watch as Al struggled, watch as he decided to get automail. It didn't feel right; I was supposed to protect him.

I would be dead without him. He had sacrificed so I could stay alive. It confused me.

It felt like it should have been the other way around.

* * *

Writing this made me realize just how weird it would be for Ed to be in the armor…It doesn't suit him…


	14. Flowers

To tell the truth, this chapter doesn't make any sense at all to me. I suppose it could be interpreted as "deep" if you think about it enough…I think this was inspired by the scene in "Horton hears a Who" where Horton is searching through the flower field for the one flower with the speck on it.

Nightmare Number Fourteen

Flowers

Ed blinked, his eyes wide. It was amazing...All around him, everywhere he looked, were philosophers stones.

_I can fix everything now...I can put things back to normal...We can get our bodies back!_ His face broke into a grin and he bent over, partly to examine this stones more closely, and partly because his knees were shaking so hard he could barely stand.

A young girl walked by. She held an armful of flowers marked with a price tag. "Only one of those is real." She said.

Ed looked up, surprised. He hadn't even noticed her there. "What do you mean?"

"There's about a million philosophers stones in here, and only one has the power to return you and your brother to normal. I suggest you start looking."

"W-what?" Ed stammered. "How do I know which one's real?"

"You'll know." She said simply. Slowly, he turned around and began looking dejectedly through the stones. They all seemed the same to him.

She watched him with mild interest as he searched. He dug through the piles of blood red stones for hours, but she never left.

It had been days since his search began; or maybe it was weeks. He had lost count. All he knew was that none of the stones had been real. He clenched his fists and let his hair fall over his face, covering his tears. He had really thought this real; he had gotten his hopes up. He hadn't gotten his hopes up like this in years.

He felt something brush against his cheek; it was the girl with the flowers. She wiped away his tears with the back of her hand. "Don't cry." She said. She pushed a flower into his hand. "Free of charge. I overpriced them, anyways." She smiled and walked away, leaving Ed holding a single, white flower.

* * *

I like the girl with the flowers. She seems nice.


	15. Blood on my Hands

I was just thinking about the phrase 'blood on my hands' and I realized that if someone killed Al, there would be no blood on their hands.

This is another one in Ed's POV by the way.

Nightmare Number Fifteen

Blood on my Hands

"Big brother," Alphonse said, running towards me with his metal arms filled with papers. "I think I found a good lead for the stone!"

I blinked. Something felt different. I didn't want to hear what he wanted to say. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to take in the sight of him or the sound of him, despite the fact that those things were usually so comforting.

Today I felt different.

I wanted him DEAD.

I clapped my hands, transforming my right arm into a blade. "...Ed, what's wrong?" Al asked. "There's no one here-"

"You're here." I corrected stiffly.

"Well yeah, but I-" I didn't bother to let him finish. I pulled his helmet off his shoulders, exposing the seal of my blood inside.

"W-what the- What are you doing?!" He yelled desperately. "Ed! What's wrong with you? Ed! ED!"

His screams hurt my ears. I pulled my arm back, causing him to relax slightly, before jamming it forward again right through his armor.

The tiny blood-stained portion of metal cracked, causing my arm to penetrate out the back of the armor. I stepped back, allowing the empty suit of armor that had, for years, been my brother fall to the ground with nothing more than a thud.

I turned around and began to walk away. _What if they find out it was you who killed him?_ A tiny voice in my head said nervously. I shook my head. They'd never know that it was me. There was no blood on my hands.


	16. Intermission

Okay, so a few people have been requesting that I write one where he wakes up, so that's what this is. The idea wouldn't leave me alone. He goes back to sleep at the end, so there will still be more nightmares.

Number Sixteen

Intermission

Ed woke up, breathing hard and sweating. His legs were tangled in the blankets of his bed and his pillow had been thrown to the floor sometime during the night. He blinked at how vivid the world looked in real life. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the nightmares sank in. He wiped them away and sat in near silence; the only sound was the pounding of his own heart.

**Al's metal hand plunged into his chest and pulled out his brother's still beating heart, blood staining the pure white that surrounded them.**

Ed shook his head; it was just a dream and he knew it.

He heard the door open and close as someone entered his room. "Big brother?" Came the quiet, concerned voice of his brother. "Are you okay? You look-"

"I'm fine!" Ed snapped. "I...It was just a bad dream. That's all. I shouldn't be making a big deal out of it."

"...Are you sure?" Al asked, still sounding worried. "You can talk to me about it, you know..." Ed shook his head.

* * *

Roy looked up at the sound of his office door opening. "Hello, Fullmetal." He said, a smirk already forming on his face. He had been having a bad week and Ed was easy to take it out on. Just call him a few names and watch him explode. VERY entertaining.

Ed walked up to his desk and placed his report on top of the already huge pile of paperwork.

**Ed finished signing his name and handed the contract to the Devil.**

Roy opened his mouth to speak. Ed covered his ears.

"Don't say anything! I don't want to hear it!"

_**"Edward, for the longest time, I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this. You see, I'm in love with you...."**_

Roy shut his mouth, confused. Ed didn't usually start objecting until AFTER he insulted him. "Uh...Is something wrong, Fullmetal?" He asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Ed replied stiffly. "I'm just tired." He sighed and turned around to leave the office.

Roy listened to the click of the door shutting. _Ah, shit. I didn't even get to bug him..._

* * *

Ed walked down the nearly empty hall, trying to keep his mind off of his dreams the night before. His mind was so preoccupied, he didn't notice that he was at the stairs until it as to late.

He tripped down the stairs and landed on his hands and knees, drawing the attention of a few military members that were walking by, but for the most part being ignored. One person held back a laugh.

**His left leg faded away and he shrieked in pain. Blood pooled on the shining surface of the stage and dripped onto the polished wooden floor. The audience grinned and chuckled a bit.**

Ed shivered as he climbed back to his feet. He brushed himself off and kept walking, trying to look like the fall hadn't hurt him very badly.

* * *

"Hey chief!" Havoc called. "Come over here! We need to talk to you about something."

Ed blinked and walked over, confused. "What is it?"

"We were thinking of going to the beach this weekend." Said Fuery, pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose.

"It'll be the four of us." Breda said, gesturing at himself, Havoc, Fuery and Falman "Plus Hawkeye and the colonel. We were wondering if you wanted to come too."

**"Winry, where are you going? I'm still here! WINRY!" She looked as if she hadn't heard him. He tried to get up, but his left leg and right arm couldn't move, let alone support his weight. He fell down onto his towel.**

Ed tensed. "No thanks." He said, walking past them.

"Maybe next time, then?" Breda called. Ed shrugged.

"Maybe."

* * *

Ed had gone outside with the intention of getting some fresh air, although with the fog and humidity of that day, the air was probably fresher inside.

"...Flowers! Buy flowers, cheap but beautiful!" A voice called. Ed felt a chill run down his spine.

**"Don't cry." She said. She pushed a flower into his hand. "Free of charge. I overpriced them, anyways."**

He turned around and slowly ascended the steps back into the building.

* * *

He closed his eyes, taking in the feel of cold metal against his throat.

_I could just end it...It would be easy..._ He pressed the knife harder against his throat, this time drawing blood. But the feeling of the bright red liquid dripping down his arm was too much. He dropped the knife, letting it fall to the floor with a clatter.

He sighed and wiped the blood off his neck. _I can't...It doesn't feel right..._ He decided as he left the privacy of the bathroom and entered the sleeping area of his dorm room at Central headquarters.

"Good night, Al." He said as cheerfully as he could under the circumstances.

"Good night big brother." Al replied as Ed slipped under the covers, reluctant to close his eyes.

And so the nightmares started again.


	17. Snap, Crackle, Pop

Don't ask.

Nightmare Number Seventeen

Snap, Crackle, Pop

Ed stared at his hands. _Why do I have the colonel's gloves?_ He wondered. Instead of plain white cloth covering his mismatched hands, they were adorned with a bright red transmutation circle.

He smirked. _Why not have some fun? I wonder how these things work..._ He placed his first finger on his thumb and

_Snap_

He was standing in front of his house. It was burning to the ground, just like it had three years previous.

_Crackle_

Ed watched in horror as the flames spread, lighting the tree on fire as well. They spread further, and soon the entire world was engulfed in red-hot flames.

He stared, wide-eyed, at the scene of destruction. He couldn't bring himself to move. The ground turned to ashes beneath his feet, and he last his footing and fell...

_Pop_

He stared up at the gate. _"You've made far to many mistakes."_ An echoing voice said. _"Perhaps it will be better for everyone if you just stayed..."_

_Snap, Crackle, Pop_

He was gone.

* * *

Now I really want some Rice Krispies! SUBLIMINAL MESSAGING!!!!

This one is a little more random, like a normal dream. I don't think I really like this writing style…I'm going to start writing the same way that I used to, starting next chapter. Meaning, no more randomness, unless it's funny. Okay? Okay.


	18. Edward Who?

I hate Twilight.

Nightmare Number Eighteen

Edward Who?

Ed felt a tap on his shoulder, although it wasn't the usual feeling of his brother's metal hand. No, this tap on the shoulder was from a flesh hand.

He turned around to see a guy a few years older than himself, surrounded by girls.

"Uh...Hi." Ed said awkwardly, not quite sure what to do.

"Hello." The other man said in an icy voice. "My name is Edward Cullen, and these are my fangirls." He gestured to the hundreds of millions of teenage girls behind him, most of which were wearing shirts that said _Team Edward_ on them.

"It has come to my attention that you have quite a few fangirls."

"Huh?"

"It is obviously because you share my name and eye color, which instantly make you awesome, no matter if you deserve it or not." The other Edward continued. "So, I'm challenging you to a contest. The winner gets all of the loser's fangirls. May the best Edward win!"

"...What?"

Edward Cullen rolled his eyes. "We point out our best qualities, and then the world of fangirls votes on the winner. I'll go first; my number one best quality would have to be the fact that I'm hot."

All his fangirls swooned. "Your turn." Cullen said, beaming at Elric.

"Uh...Well, I can do alchemy..." Ed said, still not quite understanding what was going on. "And I'm pretty damn good at it, too." He added.

The fangirls blinked, then started swooning over Cullen again, for he had brainwashed them so that they couldn't realize that Elric was a million times better.

"Since your last attack was so pathetic, I get to go twice." Cullen stated bluntly.

"Wha- Wait, aren't there any rules for this?!"

Cullen ignored him. "I'm immortal, and I sparkle."

"...You SPARKLE?! What, do you wear girl's bodywash or something?" Ed gaped.

A few fangirls giggled. Ed's score went up from the power of sheer sarcasm, although he still had no idea what was going on or why this guy was here bugging him when it was pretty obvious that he belonged in an insane asylum.

Cullen grumbled. "Sarcasm, huh...Well, now it's time for my last attack."

Ed blinked in confusion as Cullen grinned evilly.

"I. Am. Tall."

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	19. Gluttony

Nightmare Number Nineteen

Gluttony

Thick, meaty hands closed around his chest and panic filled him. He thrashed uselessly by reflex, his metal leg hitting the huge, vaguely man shaped mass behind him in the shins, but causing no damage. He let out a muffled scream, his lungs crushed by the strong grip.

"Looks tasty!" A hunger-filled voice leered. Another spasm of adrenaline coursed through him and he kicked the homunculus again, this attack even weaker than the last one. He was breathing deeper now, his lungs protesting the lack of air. He felt strings of wet saliva on his head, but his mind was too preoccupied to be disgusted.

He felt his ribs breaking and barely noticed. Gluttony abruptly let go of him and let him fall to the ground, much to his relief. He gasped in deep breaths of air, coughing with each inhalation. Gluttony looked down at him, grinning stupidly, aware that he couldn't run.

He cried out in anguish as the brutal pain of losing his leg replayed itself from all those years ago. Gluttony's teeth closed around his only remaining limb besides his left arm, which was already broken anyways, and he chewed, delighting in the crunchiness of the young boy's bones. Scarlet liquid dribbled down his chin just as tears found their way down Ed's face.

Gluttony continued, eating the rest of Ed's left leg as well, after crushing and discarded the prosthetic metal limb that would have undoubtedly hurt his teeth.

By the time he reached Ed's heart, he had given up any hope for survival.

"Tasty...."

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to yugirose. He/she/it was the first to review this story. Here was her review:

That's kinda...ew...You should have more than just the nightmares though. If you don't have anything but the nightmares, I would bet that this fic wouldn't go very far..

I won that bet.


	20. Rules

Nightmare Number Twenty

Rules

The flash of light ended and Ed stepped forward, pulling his brother into his arms. "You're back..." He whispered. Al nodded, his eyes still closed.

"Stop right there!" A loud, commanding voice came from the doorway. A man with a gun walked into the basement room of Central HQ where Mustang had told Ed and Al to perform the transmutation.

"You're under arrest.' He said bluntly.

"W-what? WHY?!" Ed called back, his eyes wide.

"human transmutation is illegal. It's the rules." The man walked farther into the room, with others that were identical to him following behind him.

Ed held Al closer to him. "Stop! No! You don't get it! Just go away!" He wailed. The man pulled Al away from him forcefully and one of his henchmen placed a pair of handcuffs around his wrists.

"Ed..." Al muttered weakly in his sleep. Ed's lip trembled and his shoulders slumped, resigning into indifference as he was carried farther and farther away from his only remaining family.

* * *

Ed sat in court with guards on either side of him.

"Edward Elric," The judge began. "Is being charged for performing human transmutation on his brother, Alphonse Elric. Is this true?"

"Yes." Said Ed. "But you don't know the whole story-"

"Guilty!" The judge called. "Death sentence!"

Ed was dragged roughly into a bare, stone cell in the prison and bound in a chair.

"No!" He cried desperately. "You don't understand! I'm innocent-"

His words were cut off by the sound of a gunshot and blood stained the floor.

* * *

The next review I get will be my 100th review for this story.


	21. Forgotten

Nightmare Number Twenty One

Forgotten

Ed watched from above; whether he was an angel, a ghost, or some other, unheard of thing, he didn't know. All he knew was what he was seeing right then.

A dark room, with only one person in it. She was young, some random secretary that Ed had never met. She pawed through drawers, probably looking for a file or something. She pulled out a folder bursting with papers and eyes it curiously. She opened it and gaped.

Ed raised an eyebrow; what was a picture of HIM doing in a file that thick? And where did they find that picture, anyways? There were very few photos of him smiling, and most of them had been destroyed in the fire.

The secretary flipped through the documents, a confused look on her face. "'Youngest state alchemist ever...'" She read out loud. She paused, then opened the door of the room.

"Hey! Come here!" She called out into the hallway. Another girl walked in, probably a secretary as well.

"What is it?" The new girl asked, sounding bored.

"What d'ya make of this?" The first one asked.

The second girl looked the file over, quickly skimming through it. "Edward Elric, huh? Never heard of him."

_Huh? _Thought Ed. _Never heard of me? What, did everyone just forget about me?_

"Says here that he was 'the greatest alchemic mind of the age'. A child prodigy and all that."

"Well, if he was so amazing, wouldn't we have heard of him?"

The other girl laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Must not've been as important as this file says he was. C'mon, let's go."

The two girls walked out of the room, dropping Ed's file carelessly on the floor. The photo, one of the only ones that showed Ed being truly happy, fell out and fluttered to the ground, where it landed in a pool of spilled coffee, hiding his face from visibility.

Never again.


	22. Ashamed

I update this story too often, and the other stories, not often enough…

Nightmare Number Twenty Two

Ashamed

"Hello, Edward." She said, smiling slightly.

Ed's eyes widened in shock. "M-mom! What are you doing here?! You're d-dead..."

She nodded. "Yes, I'm dead. But I need to talk to you about something. Did you try to bring me back to life?"

Ed bit his lip and nodded. She looked at him in a way that was almost ashamed. "Edward, I trusted you to take care of your brother. Why did you get him involved in something that would hurt him? That would hurt BOTH of you?"

"B-but I'm going to fix it!" Ed said desperately. "I'm going to find the stone and turn him back! I won't stop at anything to make sure he's safe! You know that!"

Trisha shook her head. "That's not good enough. Edward, this isn't what I wanted for you. Losing your limbs while doing something that you were advised against, becoming a dog of the military, getting yourself and Al into danger...This isn't what your life is supposed to be."

"But-"

"No. I'm sorry, but...I'm ashamed of you." And with that, she faded away.


	23. Superior

Nightmare Number Twenty Three

Superior

"I'm here to speak to Lexi Ames..." Ed's voice trailed off and awkwardness set in. He was standing in front of a huge mansion; the person answering the door wasn't the owner of the house, it was the maid. He hoped that the occupants of this house didn't act snobby and superior like most rich people did. He knew that if that was the case, he'd lose his temper, and without Al there to stop him, there was no telling what he might do.

"Oh, you must be Edward Elric," said the maid in a quiet, yet friendly voice. "Come in, come in, Lexi will be here in a minute."

He nodded and, still feeling uncomfortable, walked inside. He felt out of place in such a clean and perfect house with his old, dirty clothes and, although they weren't visible, battle scars. It was almost like his presence was staining the very air in the room. It was not a feeling that he enjoyed.

A girl walked into the room, wearing jeans and a plain red shirt. She wasn't missing any limbs, Ed noted with a hint of jealousy in the back of his head. He was here to recruit Lexi Ames as a state alchemist, and here she was; about his age, but not as worn down, not permanently damaged by the stress of trying and failing at finding the same thing for three years straight or the strain of walking around with two metal limbs.

"Sit," she said in a commanding voice. Ed immediately disliked her; her air of superiority, as if she was better than everyone else.

"So..." she began icily."...What do you want?"

Ed held back a snort of disgust. Didn't she realize who she was talking to? "I'm a state alchemist. Apparently, you're a very good alchemist. I'm supposed to recruit you to the military."

He supposed he wasn't supposed to be so blunt. He probably should have acted like a normal military officer, kissing up and slithering around the main subject until it was absolutely necessary to get to the point. But to tell the truth, he just wanted to get out of here, away from this girl.

"Oh?" she smirked, reminding Ed of Mustang. _No..._ He corrected himself. _When Mustang teases me, it's just a joke. To get on my nerves. But she's mocking me. Like I'M the joke._

"Yeah..." she continued, a hint of bragginess added to her voice."I suppose I AM a pretty good alchemist, hmm?"

This time, Ed COULDN'T hold back his snort. "Of COURSE you are..." he muttered sarcastically.

She raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't believe me? Hey, mom! Come here!"

Ed rolled his eyes. "What? Calling for your mommy? Ohhh, is the meany military man being mean to you?" He made a fake pouty face.

"Not quite," she said, still smirking, as her mother walked into the room. Ed blinked once, rubbed his eyes and blinked again.

"M-mom?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. She tilted her head slightly.

"Lexi, who's your friend?" She asked curiously.

"He's not my friend, just some random military guy trying to recruit me. As a state alchemist."

"Oh, I always knew my little Lexi would go far!" the Trisha look-alike laughed, like a blow to the stomach for Ed. His lip trembled as he tried to remain calm, despite the fact that he was shaking.

"What have you done that makes you think you could be a good state alchemist?" Ed asked, trying to calm himself down.

Lexi laughed. "I brought my mom back to life!"

Ed felt like he was drowning. "W-what? But...What about the price?"

She grinned. "I found a philosophers stone. The only pure one ever created; it was made without the sacrifice of souls. It brought my mom back with no loss on my part; but if I hadn't been such a talented alchemist, it would have been disastrous, even with the stone."

His head was spinning. He stood up suddenly, startling both Lexi and her mother. "I'm leaving." He said simply, starting towards the door.

"Huh? But I thought I was going to become a state alche-"

"FORGET IT!" He yelled. "It doesn't matter! Just get on with your life and never come fucking NEAR me, got it?! GOOD!" He stomped out the door and slammed it behind him, letting the sound echo through the otherwise silent house.

"...How rude," Lexi sniffed. "Must have been jealous, hmm?"


	24. Fake

To tell the truth, this one's a bit short for my liking...Oh well. OMG MY BIRTHDAY'S IN *counts* 17 DAYS!!!!! I'm going to have to thing of some sort of birthday themed nightmare or something...*is excited*

Nightmare Number Twenty Four

Fake

"Edward, I have something to tell you," Al said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Ed looked up curiously, putting his pen down to mark the page of his book.

"What is it?" he asked, giving Al his full attention.

"You remember the night when we tried to bring mom back to life, don't you?"

Ed flinched. "Of course I do..." he muttered, his eyes downcast. "You expect me to FORGET that?"

Al shook his head. "No. I just thought I should let you know...I'm not Al."

Ed stiffened, then laughed nervously. "W-what are you talking about? That's ridiculous..."

Al snorted. "Oh? Is it any less ridiculous for you to assume that you ACTUALLY had the power to transmute a soul? I wasn't taken back from the gate; I was taken from YOU. All I am is a tiny part of your soul that was detached that night in your misery. And know what? I'm tired of this. Fooling you was fun at first, but it got so UNSATISFYING after a while, like kicking a corpse. I'm leaving now; this is how it was supposed to be. Alphonse died that night. You were just tricking yourself into thinking he was still with you. Good bye."

With that, Al who wasn't Al turned around and walked out the library door.

Ed watched him go, a sense of disbelief clouding his mind. _What...?_ His whole body was shaking. He dropped his book, watching the pages fan out, showing words and circles, all information on the philosopher's stone that could never have any hope of helping his brother.

Al was long gone.


	25. Code

My friend gave me this idea…I don't think I did a very good job writing it, though. I will blame my tiredness. *falls asleep*

Nightmare Number Twenty Five

Code

"I found a lead on the stone." Ed said quietly, casually waving the yellowed, slightly torn up piece of paper around for those that he worked with to see. "It just needs to be decoded- Problem is, the code's really confusing...I was wondering if any of you could help."

Havoc took a look and shook his head. "Sorry, WAY too complicated for me- Hell, I'm not even an alchemist."

"Same goes for us!" said Breda, Fuery and Falman in unison.

Ed turned his head to Mustang, silently asking the same question. Mustang took the paper in his hands, read it through and sighed. "Sorry, I don't get it either. You're the child prodigy- You're on your own."

Before he knew it, everyone had disappeared, either for home or somewhere else, somewhere where they had other plans, other lives that didn't have to do with the military. And here he was, stuck here, all alone, in a dimly lit room, trying to figure out the code all by himself.

Sure, he was a child prodigy- But still, a CHILD prodigy. They were adults- Why did he always have to do everything without assistance?

The clock ticked away the minutes, which elongated into hours, then days. After what felt like no time, he had been sitting there for years on end, making no progress at all. A thin layer of dust coated the table, the paper; and worse yet, himself.

He was close, so close to giving up, when the door crashed open. He looked up, startled, to see Mustang staring at him.

"What's taking you so long?" he barked. "I thought you WANTED this! For you, and for Al! If it were me, just that would be enough; I'd be done by now! Hurry up- Or maybe you don't want it as much as you say?"

With that, the door closed again, cutting off what little remaining light there was until Ed could see nothing at all but the glow of brightness from the keyhole.

And he got back to work.

* * *

Like I mentioned before, my birthday is coming up. And lately I've been wondering…How old do you guys think I am??? Just a random guess would be appreciated, I'm really curious…Thanks!

REVIEWS


	26. Car

This one was supposed to be a serious nightmare, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it…Herbie is a shitty movie, I've never watched it all the way through. But then again, every disney channel movie is. (It IS a disney channel movie, right? They disgrace the name of Disney...*cries*) By the way, I didn't put much detail because I don't know how to drive.

Again, guesses on my age are appreciated! I will tell you my real age when my birthday comes around, which is in less than two weeks…:D

Nightmare Number Twenty Six

"Big brother! Our train leaves in five minutes! We need to get to the station NOW!"

Al grabbed his brother's hand and half led, half dragged him to a car at the side of the road. The two scrambled inside, Ed in the driver's seat and Al in the passenger's seat.

"Now drive, Ed! We need to hurry!"

"W-what?!" Ed stuttered, gripping the steering wheel. "But I don't know how!"

"Too bad! You just step on the pedals and turn the wheel, right?"

"Uh...I think so..." Ed bit his lip and reached out cautiously to turn the key. The car sputtered to life. He tapped the pedal lightly with his foot, but before it even made contact, the car began to move.

"Ed, we're going off the side of the road!" Al exclaimed in a panicked voice. "Don't you know how to drive?!"

"No! I already told you that!" Ed shouted back, spinning the wheel around furiously. The were headed straight towards the side of a building, other cars swerving out of the way at every moment. They both screamed, Ed squeezing his eyes shut and Al unable to. At the last possible second, the car screeched in the other direction as if on its own accord.

"Big brother, we have to get out!" Al cried desperately. "Stop the car!"

"I can't! I don't know how!" Keeping one hand on the wheel, although he knew it would do no good, Ed clawed frantically at the door handle, trying desperately to unlock it- It was no use. The lock was broken.

His eyes widened as he realized; they were locked inside a speeding car, with no way to steer or get out...And a tree was coming up...

Suddenly, the car spoke.

"WA HA HA, I AM HERBIE!"

* * *

REVIEWS


	27. No Talking

I've heard that this a really common dream (where you can't talk no matter what you try) but I've never had one like it. Oh well.

I've been updating really frequently lately…Weird.

Nightmare Number Twenty Seven

No Talking

He found it; the exact way to make the philosopher's stone, every formula, every ingredient. Clutching his work for dear life, he stood up and ran, knocking over the chair in the process.

He ran until he reached his and Al's room and burst through the door. Al looked up, startled.

"What is it, big brother?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Ed opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

_"I found how to make the philosopher's stone!" _His mouth moved to make the words, but he still remained silent. Confused, he held up his research notes, hoping Al would get the message.

Al walked over, his armor clanking loudly with each step. He leaned forward to examine the papers.

"Ed..." he said cautiously. "There's nothing there."

Ed's eyes widened in horror as he saw that it was the truth; the papers were completely blank where, just moments ago, they had been filled with his writing.

_"That can't be!"_ he tried to say, but yet again, nothing happened. Frantically, he looked around for a pen and, seeing one on the table, picked it up and began to write a message to his brother.

But whenever he wrote a word, the one before it disappeared. Desperately, he tried again to communicate, to no avail. Tiny, frustrated tears crept out of the corners of his eyes, although he was crying not in sadness, but anger.

"Big brother," Al began nervously. "I think it would be best if you took a break."

Although Ed objected, there was no way for Al to know.

* * *

REVIEWS


	28. School

This started out kind of as a funny thing, but I think it ended sort of angsty…Like the opposite of Car.

Nightmare Number Twenty Eight

School

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. "Welcome to Alchemy Academy," said the teacher, a huge smile plastered on her face. "I see we have a new student. Edward, please introduce yourself, to the class."

Ed stood up, his chair scraping against the tile floor. He peered out at the occupants of the room; all alchemists.

"I'm Edward Elric, but I like to be called Ed," he said simply, sitting back down.

"Very good," said the teacher, her sickly sweet smile not going away. "Now, it is time for show-and-tell."

A man at the back of the room with a small beard and glasses stood up. He cleared his throat, then presented something vaguely dog shaped to the class.

"This is a chimera. I made it out of a dog and a little girl named Nina."

"Very nice, Shou," the teacher congratulated him. "Next!"

A pale man with long, black hair stood up. He smirked eerily but said nothing as he held out his hands; a desk in the corner of the room exploded into a million pieces.

"Oh dear," said the teacher nervously. "I DO hope someone will be able to clean that up…"

"I will," suggested a tall man with blond hair, similar to Ed's own. He stepped up to the desk and, after a few moments, it was back to normal.

"Thank you very much, Hohenheim," the teacher said gratefully. "Izumi, would you like to share-"

Izumi's foot shot out, throwing the teacher backwards into the wall. "I'M THE TEACHER NOW, AND ANYONE WHO OBJECTS GETS THROWN OUT THE WINDOW!" she roared.

No one objected.

A tall man with a blond mustache and no hair on his head besides a single, tiny curl stepped up to the front of the classroom.

"This technique has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!" he exclaimed, transmuting the chalk board into a life-size statue of himself.

Roy stood up to take his place. He smirked, then snapped his fingers, sending a huge red flame out the window. He gave Izumi a flirtatious smile.

"I'm married," she said bluntly, not blinking. She turned her gaze away from his disappointed face and stared directly at Ed.

"Edward Elric." He jumped. "What do YOU have for show-and-tell?"

"Um...I didn't bring anything," he realized.

"Yes you did!" Roy said helpfully. "Over there, in the corner! THAT'S your show-and-tell!"

Ed turned to look and saw a suit of armor with its helmet off, a circle of blood etched into the metal.

"Go on, Edward," Izumi muttered coldly. "Tell the class how you made a walking, talking suit of armor. Tell them how you used your brother to create a monster."

* * *

Ugh…So…RANDOM…

My birthday is in exactly a week. I already have the nightmare written out for it. (It's complete and utter crack.) You will finally know my age…*evil laugh*

REVIEWS


	29. Birthday

Nightmare Number Twenty Nine

Birthday

"Where am I?" Ed asked.

"A lovely little coffee shop," said a smiling, brown-haired girl with a party hat on her head.

"...Who are you?"

"I? Who am _I_? I am Mird! No, I am GOD! _I_ am the one who is giving you all these nightmares!!! BWA HA HA!!!" The girl cackled evilly, looking rather insane.

"Wait- so YOU'RE the one who keeps killing me in my sleep?!"

"Yup!"

"...Sadist."

"Shut up! I'm giving you a break, just this once!"

Ed's eyes widened in excitement. "Really?!" The girl nodded. "YAY~!"

Mird turned to face all the readers. "Hi, readers!" she said. "This isn't really a nightmare, I just feel like giving Ed a break for once. Why? Cuz it's my birthday, stoopuds! I will tell you my age at the end of the chapter as promised, but first, you must read about my glorious celebration, where everything I WANT to happen in FMA WILL happen! LET THE PARTY BEGIN!"

Suddenly, Camille (Mird's friend) and the entire cast of FMA crashed through the windows of the coffee shop.

"OMG, WTF, what am I, like, doing here?" asked an attractive teenage girl in a whiny voice. If you don't get this part, read Logic, my oneshot. Yes, I am advertising. "I'm, like, Scar! I'm supposed to be carrying out God's will by murdering the innocent, not celebrating some stupid ___ year old's birthday party!" (Be patient, dear readers, you will know my age when the time is right...)

Suddenly, attractive-teenage-girl-Scar had an urge to kill herself. So, with her super-special divine judgment powers, she exploded herself from the inside, therefore missing that sale at Claire's that she had wanted to go to oh-so-badly.

Winry and Ed started making out, causing Al to turn away in embarrassment. Then Al got his body back and found a little kitten on the sidewalk with a note that said _I luv you Al, please take me home! Oh, and give Mird a birthday hug!_

So Al gave Mird a birthday hug, and Mird was happy.

Then Lust got breast-reduction surgery and Envy turned into a palm tree and moved to California, never to annoy anyone again. Gluttony went on a diet and got to normal weight, but then Mird and Camille's insanely fat music teacher, Gusty, walked inside.

"Oh, you can stop your diet for a moment to eat her," said Mird helpfully. So Gluttony ate her and was instantly back to his original weight because of the extreme fat intake. And Gusty's screaming echoed inside his stomach, a repeated "don't put music in a box..." (BWA HA HA, INSIDE JOKE!!!)

Greed put up a sign that read _I will give you the finger for 25 cents_. He flipped off every teacher at _______ School (censored for cautionary reasons...We just completed the personal safety unit, what do you expect?) except for the cool ones, and gave a finger that was so beautifully insulting to Bella that she died of shock. Mird threw Bella's dead body in the trash, where she had belonged her entire life. (Not Bella Cullen, people. It's a different Bella.)

Edward Cullen suffocated from all the fangirls that surrounded him and joined multiple others in the graveyard. (I know he's not in FMA, but whatever, I hate him.)

The Fuhrer died from choking on a melon and Roy took over the country, but unfortunately, he slipped on a banana peel and lost all memory of his ambitions. So whenever he saw Riza, his new wife, in a miniskirt, he was very pleased, although he did not know why.

Rose went through a paper shredder and was used as bedding for chinchillas at the pet store. Russell got a haircut that made him look less stupid and Fletcher acted exactly like he always acts, because he's just naturally super awesome and cute. Hughes comes back to life and huggles Elicia, and Tucker stays dead because Tucker is a fucker. (I luv poetry, don't you?) Nina also came back to life and gave Ed and Al a BIIIIIIIIIG HUUUUUUUG!!!~

Havoc gets a girlfriend who doesn't mind that he smokes, because his face isn't really complete without a cigarette. Yoki doesn't really do anything because I don't care about him. Barry the Chopper cuts the birthday cake and then runs around, screaming like a maniac.

And last of all, Mird goes back in time and makes it so that Noa never existed.

And so ends the most lovely birthday party ever. THE. END.

* * *

I'm turning 12 tomorrow. Please leave a review as a birthday present. Thanks. *hums happy birthday*


	30. Armor

Nightmare Number Thirty

"Edward, get in!" Al yelled, opening the chest plate of his armor. "It's the only way to get out, they'll kill you!"

Although he would usually objected, Ed realized the truth behind his brother's words. With help from Al, he jumped inside, hoping as he went that he wouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Al, we're just going to find our way out of here, and then I'm getting out of you, okay?" He felt uncomfortable sitting inside his own brother, though he was certain that it felt even stranger for Al.

Motion sickness began to set in as he attempted to sit still, unable to see where they were going, while Al ran through the crowds of armed men whose bullets they had just barely missed.

Wishing that he could help in some way, but knowing that it wasn't possible, he sat in bleak unawareness of what would have happened if he hadn't been inside Al. Surely he could fight for himself, right?

Preparing to bring up that option, he heard the sound of something breaking, and then a dull thud as Alphonse's body, with him inside, fell to the ground.

In horror, he turned to face the circular seal of his own blood, the only thing that kept Alphonse alive-

It was broken.


	31. Second Intermission

Number Thirty One

Second Intermission

"Big brother! Big brother, wake up, please, you're going to hurt yourself! BIG BROTHER!"

Ed's eyes snapped open and realized that Al was holding him down, stopping him from falling off the bed in his unconscious struggles. He screamed, the full impact of the nightmares smacking him in the face. A wave of nausea went through him and he rolled over with a groan, suppressing the vomit that threatened to come out.

He pulled his knees to his chest and pressed his forehead up to them, taking deep breaths and occasionally choking on the sharp intake of air.

"Ed, are you okay?" Al asked in a concerned tone of voice.

**Preparing to bring up that option, he heard the sound of something breaking, and then a dull thud as Alphonse's body, with him inside, fell to the ground.**

Ed shuddered. "I-it was just a bad dream...I'm fine," he lied.

"Are you sure?" Al asked, not quite convinced. "What was it about? Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"NO!" Ed exclaimed, before lowering his voice when he realized shouting wasn't necessary. "No. I'm fine."

Ed got out of bed with shaking legs, leaning on the beside table for support.

"Ed...If something's wrong, you really need to tell me."

Ed remained silent. Al sighed. "The Colonel said he needed to see you. You'd better go now."

Ed nodded.

* * *

After shakily getting dressed, he headed out the door, making his way towards Colonel Mustang's office, although truthfully, he wasn't sure if he could make it. And once he got there, who's to saw that the Colonel wouldn't just make him feel worse?

He opened the door gently, without the usual screaming fuss of action and noise. The Colonel looked up from his paperwork, an surprised expression on his face.

"Again? What happened to bursting the door down? It was the same yesterday. Are you sick?"

Ed shook his head. "I'm fine. What do you want?"

Roy sighed, his voice changing from bored and relaxed to commanding and superior. "Alright Fullmetal, we have a mission. It's just in Central and shouldn't even take half the day, but..."

Ed stopped listening, his eyes focused on the gloves resting on Roy's desk.

**Ed watched in horror as the flames spread, lighting the tree on fire as well. They spread further, and soon the entire world was engulfed in red-hot flames.**

**He stared, wide-eyed, at the scene of destruction. He couldn't bring himself to move. The ground turned to ashes beneath his feet, and he last his footing and fell...**

"...Fullmetal, are you listening?!"

Ed snapped to attention, looking up at Roy with a frantic, apologetic face. "Yes, sir," he said, addressing him formally for what may as well have been the first time.

"What did I say, then?" Roy growled.

"Uh...We have a mission," Ed recalled. "It's in Central. And it's only gonna take half the day."

"And what's our mission?" Roy asked, testing him.

Ed shrugged. "I don't know."

Roy sighed. "Forget it; let's go." He took Ed by the hand and led him outside.

* * *

"Get in," Roy commanded, gesturing at the open car door.

**Keeping one hand on the wheel, although he knew it would do no good, Ed clawed frantically at the door handle, trying desperately to unlock it- It was no use. The lock was broken.**

**His eyes widened as he realized; they were locked inside a speeding car, with no way to steer or get out...And a tree was coming up...**

Hesitantly, Ed stepped inside.

"So...What exactly are we doing?" Ed asked, trying to keep his thoughts away from the many, many dreams he had had the previous night.

"Just a house near the edge of Central; we're recruiting a new state alchemist."

Ed bit his lip.

**"Oh, I always knew my little Lexi would go far!" the Trisha look-alike laughed, like a blow to the stomach for Ed. His lip trembled as he tried to remain calm, despite the fact that he was shaking.**

**"What have you done that makes you think you could be a good state alchemist?" Ed asked, trying to calm himself down.**

**Lexi laughed. "I brought my mom back to life!"**

"Why do _I_ have to come?" he muttered moodily.

Roy sighed. "You don't even have to do anything, Fullmetal, so stop complaining. I've heard that these people are pretty rich, and, well...Let's just say I get kinda mad when I have to deal with stuck-up snobs."

Ed nodded vaguely, his mind wandering back to his dreams.

The ride took about half an hour from start to finish, ending in front of a huge expanse of green that surrounded an immense mansion that cast the rest of the land in shadow because of the size.

Ed followed Roy up to the front door and waited as patiently as he could while the older man rang the doorbell. The loud chime continued for only a matter of seconds before the door was answered by a maid.

"Hello," she said, smiling politely. "You must be Roy Mustang and Edward Elric, here to see Mr. Walden?"

Roy nodded and the maid ushered them inside.

* * *

"...If you wish to become a state alchemist, there are three rules you have to follow..."

Ed sat uncomfortably on the stiff couch, listening to Roy going on and on about whatever it is he was talking about.

"...You must pledge absolute loyalty to the fuhrer..."

_You're one to talk..._

"...You must not create gold..."

_Yeah, some rich, greedy pig like this is TOTALLY going to listen..._

"...And last but not least, you shall not create artificial human lives."

Ed flinched.

**"Human transmutation is illegal. It's the rules." The man walked farther into the room, with others that were identical to him following behind him.**

**Ed held Al closer to him. "Stop! No! You don't get it! Just go away!" He wailed. The man pulled Al away from him forcefully and one of his henchmen placed a pair of handcuffs around his wrists.**

**"Ed..." Al muttered weakly in his sleep. Ed's lip trembled and his shoulders slumped, resigning into indifference as he was carried farther and farther away from his only remaining family...**

"Hey, is that kid alright?" the man asked, interrupting Roy's speech. "He looks a little out of it."

"Hmm? Oh, you're right. Fullmetal! Snap out of it!" he waved a hand in front of Edward's face, watching with satisfaction as his eyes grew more attentive, losing their glazed, unearthly look.

"Sorry..." Ed muttered in a distracted tone of voice. But once the two older men turned away and continued their discussion, he slipped back into a state of almost-reality again, blocking out all noise.

* * *

"What's wrong with you, Fullmetal? It's almost embarrassing to have you working under me when you act like that; it doesn't give off a good image. You were completely out of it. Are you sick or something?" Roy's babbling went on far past the time when they ended their meeting with the possible recruit.

**"I'm going to find the stone and turn him back! I won't stop at anything to make sure he's safe! You know that!"**

**Trisha shook her head. "That's not good enough. Edward, this isn't what I wanted for you. Losing your limbs while doing something that you were advised against, becoming a dog of the military, getting yourself and Al into danger...This isn't what your life is supposed to be."**

**"But-"**

**"No. I'm sorry, but...I'm ashamed of you." And with that, she faded away.**

Ed didn't answer.

* * *

Ed opened the door to his dorm with a creak and stepped through, trying not to disturb his brother if he happened to be doing something important. The room was nearly silent besides the continuous ticking of the clock. Al looked up from his position on the floor and marked the page in his book.

"Oh, you're back? I'm glad you weren't gone long. If you want something to eat, there's a sandwich on the table."

**Gluttony's teeth closed around his only remaining limb besides his left arm, which was already broken anyways, and he chewed, delighting in the crunchiness of the young boy's bones. Scarlet liquid dribbled down his chin just as tears found their way down Ed's face.**

"No thanks," Ed replied. "I'm not very hungry."

* * *

Ed stared at the ceiling, willing his eyes to remain open. He was tired, tired beyond belief, but there was no way he was going to willingly return to the torture called 'sleep'. If Al could stay up all night, so could he. Of course, Al didn't need rest. Nevertheless, he found no other option.

He wanted no more nightmares, and that was final.

* * *

Two days later

* * *

Roy carried a thick pile of paperwork through the halls of Central HQ, taking his time on the way to his office. The longer it took him to get there, the less time he'd have to spend on paperwork. There was a flaw in his logic, but he didn't care to find it at the moment, and it therefore went unnoticed.

"Colonel!" He turned at the sound of a young, metallic voice and saw Alphonse, towering above him. "Um...I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead," Roy replied, grateful for the interruption. Now he had an excuse.

"Well...It's about Ed. And I couldn't think of who else to ask..."

"Just say it, Alphonse. I'm listening, okay?"

"Right," Al nodded. "He...He hasn't slept in two nights. He always lies in bed and stares at the ceiling. But I don't think it's insomnia, because every now and then his eyes will start to close and he'll open them again really fast like he has to try hard to keep them open, and he thinks he doesn't notice but I do. He's been really distant lately, too. He's always distracted and...I'm worried. Because I don't really know how to ask him what's wrong. He won't tell me, anyways."

Roy bit his lip worriedly. "Now that you mention it...He does seem kind of preoccupied...Look, let's just go find him, okay? I'll ask him what's wrong"

Al nodded. "Right."

---

They found Ed asleep with his face in a book, lying on the couch of their dorm. Seeing as it would be rude to wake him, they let him sleep on, oblivious to the nightmares that were still present behind his closed eyes.


	32. Dancing

**The intermissions are getting closer and closer together…Who knows, there might even be a PLOT!**

Nightmare Number Thirty Two

Dancing

He had only worn a suit before once, at his mother's funeral, and that had been far from a happy occasion. This was much different; instead of standing outside in a cemetery, surrounded by crying people that he had never met, he was in a huge room with a high ceiling that sparkled with hanging chandeliers.

"Would you like to dance?" He turned to face a smiling girl with a long, pink dress, like something from a fairy tale. He didn't know her.

"Um...Sure," he replied hesitantly. Her smile grew. She placed her hand in his gracefully and led him around the dance floor, going at the same pace as the music.

But with each step, she was changing.

She grew taller. Her hair transformed from light blond to brown. Every step, one two three, one two three, and she slowly transformed.

"...Mom?"

She closed her eyes and gave him a warm smile. Her hand fell out of his, growing gray and shriveled in one continuous, fluid movement. It spread throughout her body as Edward watched in horror.

She was nothing but bone and cracking, gray skin. She reached out with a single bony hand and-

* * *

"EDWARD! EDWARD, WAKE UP!"

Ed's eyes snapped open once again. His breath was coming in uneven gasps as he tried to stop himself from shaking.

"A-again..." he murmured, wrapping the blanket around himself.

"Big brother...What's wrong?" Al asked quietly. "You know you can tell me anything."

Ed said nothing.


	33. Confess

**There will be a plot, actually. It will start in the next chapter. (That's pretty sad; it takes over thirty chapters for the plot to appear. -__-)**

Number Thirty Three

Confess

Ed spoke.

He told of the nightmares, recounting the terrifying escapades that occurred inside his own head each and every night.

He told of losing his heart at the hands of his brother. He told of seeing himself commit suicide, over and over again. He told of reliving the horrors of his life in front of a laughing audience. He told of cars, sparkly vampires, dancing, beaches...Everything that had happened in the last two nights.

He finished and fell silent.

"Ed..." Roy began, a look of concern on his face. "There's something wrong with you."

Ed gave him a look. "Excuse me? What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Roy sighed. He didn't want to pick a fight; he wasn't up to it. And no matter what he said, he knew Ed wasn't up to it either.

"Big brother," Al began softly, immediately drawing Ed's attention. "You know that they're just dreams, right? That none of us would ever actually hurt you like that?"

Ed seemed surprised at the sudden reassurance, although somewhat grateful. "Yeah," he said. "I know. But just knowing doesn't change anything. It keeps happening."

Al said nothing. Silence hung in the air, thick and impenetrable, taking away what little comfort there was between the three of them and replacing it with pure awkwardness.

During the silence, Roy mentally looked through all the not-quite-organized information stored in his brain. _What could it be?_ he wondered, searching for something- ANYTHING- that could be a possible cause of the nightmares.

A few ideas came up, however, they all held a tinge of doubt...He decided to share the most likely suggestion with the other two in the room, if only to break the silence.

"A common cause of nightmares is stress," he began, drawing the attention of the two brothers. "Could that be it?"

Ed bit his lip as Al gave him a sidelong glance. "Maybe..." he muttered, not quite wanting to give an absolute answer.

"I think that's it," Al answered, making up for Ed's lack of words. "He's been working on the philosopher's stone a lot lately and-"

"Not any more than usual," Ed cut in, as if trying to stop anyone from getting the wrong idea. "It's not a big deal. I just-"

"Ed," Al said, silencing him. "You've been getting only a few hours of sleep, if any at all, for the last week. It's no wonder you're having nightmares- the stress is catching up to you. It would probably best for you to- well, just sleep. Sleep it off and stop working so hard."

"What?!" Ed exclaimed, an alarmed expression on his face. "But...But the more I sleep, the more nightmares I have! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Calm down," Al sighed. "They can't go on forever, right?"

Ed stared at him. "...Do you think it'll work?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out. You need sleep, anyways. So just-"

"Al-"

"Ed. There's not much else to try. Just try it, okay?"

Ed sighed, deciding to go with Al's not-quite-a-plan plan for the time being. "Fine. I'll try to sleep. But when the nightmares come again, I get to say 'I told you so', okay?"

"Mm hmm," Al said, not exactly listening. "Colonel, I think you can leave now." Roy nodded and left the room, closing the door with a click. "Ed, go to sleep. I'll stay here in case it gets too bad, and I'll wake you up, okay?"

"Ah...Yeah. Okay," Ed nodded, although, to tell the truth, he was nowhere near assured.

* * *

**It's not actually stress; you'll see…**

**REVIEWS**


End file.
